


The Gared Tuttle Chronicles

by BringerofBeasts



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringerofBeasts/pseuds/BringerofBeasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Telltale's Game of Thrones, this is written from Gared's point of view in form of a diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron From Ice

Day 1: Wahoo I’ve been promoted and I’m finally going to fight tomorrow, finally I’ll get a chance to prove myself as a warrior.

Later: So now I’ve finally found somewhere to stop, I will write in this. It turns out our trip to the Twins was a trap, they had crossbows loaded and everything. I’m not usually one for swearing but to quote one of my now deceased friends “fucking Freys”. It was a massacre and everyone is dead including Lord Forrester. Even though he’s dead I’ll still keep his secret though “The North Grove must never be lost”.

Day 10: Arrived back home to discover that our home has been ruined, my sister was tortured to death and now my father is dead, I tried to save him and failed. Now I only have my uncle Duncan… the only plus side is that I killed a Whitehill soldier with a farmer’s pitchfork for revenge but unfortunately the one called Britt escaped.

Day 20: Finally made it to Ironrath. Had to have my leg wound cleaned up to stop infection. I am glad I can walk without pain again but if I’m honest having maggots poured into my wound while I held it open isn’t an experience I’d like to repeat any-time soon.

Later: I can hear an argument about what they are going to do with me… oh it’s stopped apparently I’m being sent to the Wall. Goodbye Ironrath.

Even later:

So my horrendous experiences continue… 

I was walking through the Wolfswood when I heard screaming and my horse ran off. I hid behind the nearest tree and stayed rooted to the spot, I’m not stupid the voices didn’t sound at all friendly and I wasn’t going to wander straight towards them whoever they were, especially after the Red Wedding.

Eventually they left and curiosity got the better of me so I went to see what had happened to the man they had abandoned and was extremely disgusted by what I saw next “Bloody hell” the man had been flayed alive and had died from his wounds. There sure are nasty houses in Westeros and that’s putting it lightly.


	2. The Lost Lords

Day 40:

Today I arrived at the Wall, it’s so chilly up here and I never expected it to be this huge. Upon arrival I met Frostfinger who kinda creeps the hell outta me and doesn’t seem like a very nice person (he pretty much wants all new recruits to drink, sleep, train and die, motivational speaker right there). I shouldn’t be that surprised he’s like this as Cotter warned me a bit and even referred to Frosty as a grizzled old prune (maybe I shouldn’t have wrote this down though he might barge in at any moment).

The minute I arrived I kinda felt like this was a summer camp or something because everyone seems to have their own groups to hang around with and then currently there’s me at the back on my own.

Then again I don’t think this is greatly helped by the fact I’m not sure what I think of my fellow brothers at the moment. Finn seems to be a bully and I’m yet to form an opinion on Cotter. However ever since we said it I keep adding “Potato Fucker” to his name so I reckon he’ll always be known as Cotter the Potato Fucker from this point on and even though I don’t like Finn I agree that this’d be one for the songs.

Later:

I want to be a Night’s Watch Ranger so badly in a way to prove Frostfinger wrong amongst other reasons. However, I don’t even know if I’ll get to be one considering my first instinct when I was told to demonstrate combat skills was going and petting a horse.

That being said I did succeed at the sword fighting, firing a crossbow and lifting barrels (even when Finn was trying to scupper my chances at every given opportunity) so I suppose there’s hope for me yet. I also helped Cotter because he’d never used a crossbow before.

Even later:

I got into a massive fight with Finn and for some reason I got blamed for most of it. All I did was stand up for Cotter taking Finn’s knife, sticking up for a fellow brother or whatever you call it. Luckily before I got into any more trouble with Frosty, Jon said they needed more men on top of the Wall.

Going up in the lift was pretty scary as it’s very ancient and slightly rickety. The Wall is so far up I couldn’t help but wonder if anyone has ever fallen off the side to their deaths… looks like I’m becoming slightly more pessimistic as I go on here.

In the lift, we ended up discussing the Red Wedding and I felt mega depressed over it. None of those people deserved to die in that manner. On the plus side it allowed me to bond with Jon and I’ve been given advice on how to fit in now. I might do as Jon says mainly because he’s the best one out of the people I’ve currently met at the Wall. I know it probably doesn’t work like this but I’d prefer to be friends, even best friends with him more then the other lot. Northerners should stick together, only time will tell if this’ll change.


	3. The Sword in The Darkness

Day 50:

I think I’ll do some more sword fighting… oh wait I’m being called to a meeting with Frosty.

Later:

So apparently we are now ready to take our vows, it’s about time! Also Finn is apparently still angry with me for the knife incident.

Even later:

On the way to the Weirwood I got told to make amends with Finn but I failed to do so, he’s one of those people it’s too hard to get on with… sorry Jon. On the brightside I’m now an official member of the Night’s Watch… a ranger at that, I still can’t really believe it but I’m ever so excited. Ranger Tuttle has a nice ring to it even if I did like my old title.

Day 51:

When I finally arrived back I found out that I had a visitor, I was slightly worried at first because we don’t get many visitors here and wondered who it could be. When I found that it was my Uncle Duncan though I was beyond ecstatic. He told me about the North Grove and informed me that when I had the first opportunity to go North I should take it in order to look for it. Then just like that he left again. 

After this I decided to walk around a bit but unfortunately things don’t go unnoticed at the Wall and I faced a mini interrogation by Finn and Cotter during which they started asking about my visitor and what they wanted with me. I refused to tell them and we got in the lift.

Later:

I don’t believe this, one of the new recruits is Britt (yes that Britt) seeing as this is the one who murdered my family I don’t see how he was allowed in at all. I know we need more men and can’t afford to be picky but I’m really annoyed he was allowed in. He even approached me and Frosty asked what the problem was with us both but he’s not very patient Frosty and shortly after that he told us to move along.

Apparently the Night’s Watch including Britt are going to Craster’s (I’m not particularly pleased with this but there’s nothing I can do about it).

Shortly after this I decided to talk to Cotter and Finn about the trip to Craster’s… only to discover that Cotter had stolen my map. Finn eventually ran off because he doesn’t believe in the North Grove. The shocks keep coming though, Cotter is actually a wildling and he’s going home regardless of what happens, looks like I’ve found my ticket to the North Grove.

Okay so Finn has left me and these torches are taking forever absolutely forever to light. Wait a minute why can I hear the lift going up, there’s only meant to be two of us on duty… that’s a little strange.

Turns out it was Britt (should’ve known), I wasn’t doing anything wrong and he ambushed me… he insulted my family and I took it upon myself to make him suffer. I pushed him off the Wall but as I turned back around it turns out Finn was there watching me… looks like I’ll have to leave the Night’s Watch after all.


	4. Sons of Winter

Day 51:

Britt’s corpse was found this morning and has been burnt. In typical fashion I got asked what happened to Britt and it didn’t go as planned. When I explained what had happened Jon stuck by me a little but the same cannot be said of Finn… he dobbed me in it. Tbh I was hardly in a win win situation because even if Britt had died of natural causes I’d probably have been blamed by Frosty and Finn anyway. The bottom line of all this is I’m not going to Craster’s after all and I’m being beheaded in the morning, so much for needing all the men we can get.

Later:

After that they shoved me in a storeroom outside with apparently no means of escape and put a guard outside. Talk about giving me a mixed message by putting me in here though, they’ve taken my coat but left me with food and a latrine… surely if I’m being beheaded this was a bit stupid of them to do so (not that I should be wanting my executioner to succeed). There has to be a way out, there just has to be.

Even later:

I must’ve dosed off for a few minutes, (note to self: pretty bad time to fall asleep) c’mon Gared think.

I hear voices, it can’t be them already though it’s too early.

The guard has left… it’s gone quiet now, seriously who did that voice belong to?

Turns out it was Cotter and he wants to help me escape. Nice to know that someone has my back here.

YES the stone’s moved now it’s just a matter of squeezing through.

Well that wasn’t big on dignity and kind-of hurt a little but I’m finally out, PRISON BREAK here I come.

That wasn’t as difficult as I thought, I’m extremely relieved we didn’t bump into anyone on the way out which was lucky as I had to find my coat before we left.

We had to run quickly in case anyone caught us but I had to pause for breath by the Weirwood. After saying I wasn’t going to change my mind about deserting, the alarm sounded and I had to run for my life.

Day 55:

We ran into a bunch of female wildlings. Cotter said he’d deal with them because he’s a wildling but it didn’t work and he got stabbed in the shoulder. Eventually I managed to scare them off and we continued on our journey.

Later:

Not sure why but we’ve arrived at a deserted wilding camp, Cotter brought must’ve brought me here for a reason though he wouldn’t have bothered otherwise. I reckon Maester Ortengryn would be proud of me if he was here as I successfully cleaned up Cotter’s wound, sure he’s still in pain but at least I’ve done all I can do for him.

Okay, water… how can water be this hard to find.

Bloody hell another female wildling and she has a spear pointed at me.

Turns out that was Cotter’s sister Sylvi (whatever happened to introductions first). Do I really look like a fish, why did she keep calling me fish face?

At least I found out why Cotter brought me here Sylvi can take us to the North Grove, hurray.


	5. A Nest of Vipers

Day 65:

Cotter’s wound is getting worse and Sylvi won’t take me to the North Grove because of the White Walkers. She is saying we must go south with her to join Mance Rayder and his wildling army. Basically this isn’t working out as well as I wanted especially because Cotter doesn’t want to leave his sister behind. After finding out more about their family I know why they don’t want to be separated but still, I didn’t escape the Wall for this and he could’ve told me the real reason at any point on our journey and he didn’t.

Later:

I decided to explore the campsite a bit more and accidentally scared a rabbit away that Sylvi was hunting (I also could’ve been shot but there we go). So we went deeper into the forest to hunt rabbits for dinner. I managed to put my Castle Black training to good use and shot the rabbit dead so we could eat it. After this we decided to talk about the North Grove, turns out Sylvi knows about it and won’t go because it’s dangerous and no-one ever returns (well this bodes well).

Even later:

We heard Cotter screaming for help so we ran back to the camp and found three wildlings with icy blue eyes moving in on Cotter (these must be the White Walkers I’ve heard about, bloody hell). 

Luckily we managed to get a fire going and defeated the three remaining wights (at least something kills them). 

However this didn’t last long as more wights started to emerge from the forest and we were surrounded. I decided to yell that we had no choice but to go and find the North Grove and Cotter and Sylvi agreed so we all ran off with the Army of the Dead close behind. After all we’ve been through I’m just hoping our trip won’t be a waste of time.


	6. The Ice Dragon

Day 80

We managed to out-run the wights (thank the gods) and after wandering (or should that be running) miles, we finally arrived at a Northern Forest. I decided to leave Sylvi and Cotter on the ground while I climbed up a tree to get a better view. This was useful because by doing this I found out how close we were to the North Grove.

Cotter looks awful, I’m wondering if he’ll make it. I told them we need to find shelter. Sylvi said we need to keep moving and confirmed what I already knew, Cotter’s wound is indeed getting worse. Another thing that doesn’t really fill me with confidence is that even Sylvi is worrying about how much longer Cotter can last for.

After helping me lift Cotter for a bit, Sylvi walked on in front of us leaving us to discuss serious matters. He told me if anything happens to him, that I should leave him behind and take Sylvi with me. I did tell him I wasn’t sure about that but he made me promise that I would and I finally caved in.

Sylvi found a substance called “Nightshade” lying on the ground if it’s not used properly it can be poisonous but in small doses it can help with pain. I did tell her that using it could be dangerous but she said she knew what she was doing so I dropped the matter and picked up the Nightshade myself.

We found a Weirwood tree which had scratches on it so I examined them and turns out they were claw marks. I touched the tree and while doing so came to the conclusion that whoever left these markings must’ve been enormous. I walked around some more to investigate and ended up finding a dead animal carcass (yuck). I examined it and found it had been torn apart, I didn’t really want to but I decide to touch the carcass and when I touched it I realised that it wasn’t frozen, it was a fresh kill. This sent alarm bells ringing in my head. A face appeared on the Weirwood tree and I listened to it… I didn’t get to listen for that long before something appeared.

Bloody hell, an enormous Polar Bear… what’s next.

The Polar Bear took one look at us, snarled loudly and then started to chase after us… so much for walking, here we go again!

And now we have to get across ice, this trip doesn’t get any easier does it?

Anyway… I’m going to try and hold the Polar Bear off while Sylvi and Cotter go across.

I don’t want to repeat that experience again… crossing ice while being chased by a Polar Bear is incredibly difficult. That and I did have to use my sword a fair bit as well. During this encounter I was worried for my safety, I kept thinking that at any minute I’d lose my footing and either the Polar Bear would catch up and eat me or I’d fall through the ice and drown. Luckily before I fell through the ice completely Sylvi and Cotter pulled me back to the ground. I think the weight and exhaustion proved too much for them though because after all that we all fell onto the floor.

After I picked myself up off the floor, I looked for signs of the Polar Bear but weirdly enough there wasn’t any. I assumed that he was dead (however due to past incidences I probably should stop doing that). Then I turned my attention to my friend Cotter as he was still on the floor, I reached out my hand and pulled him into a standing position.

Now we were all standing I began to walk towards the darker bit of the cave to see where it led.

OUR TRIP WASN’T A WASTE OF TIME. I KNEW IT WAS REAL. WE’RE FINALLY HERE. THE NORTH GROVE IS REAL… I’M SO HAPPY.

Apparently there’s no time for celebration these days, I just heard a growl… yet more running.

So we’ve found some people at The North Grove but they seem… I don’t know, they appear to be chopping trees and one guy is just sitting on the ground staring out at something we can’t see.

Seven hells, that Polar Bear is back, not only that but he’s chasing us again. Am I wearing a sign that says “Please chase me” because it just keeps happening. Now we must run towards the village and hope these people will help us.

Yay, they managed to call off the Polar Bear.

Okay so again, I probably celebrated too soon… they’ve surrounded us with weapons. They aren’t going to kill us are they? I hope not I didn't come all this way to die like this. I'm also hoping I’m not pulling what Sylvi calls my ‘fish face’ at this moment in time or they might not take me seriously.

They won’t let go, they are still surrounding us with their weapons and Sylvi keeps yelling at me to tell them why I’m here… okay here it goes. I’m just hoping when they hear the reason they will believe me.

Later

I told them and they didn’t believe me… according to this guy whoever he is, I’m a liar, I’m a crow, I’m a deserter and I don’t represent the Forresters. Basically he doesn’t trust me. He also hates widlings and blames me for wounding his bear (why do I keep getting the blame for stuff like this, I must’ve bumped into another person who has never heard of self defence).

He’s a warg (anymore surprises you want to throw at us, feel free).

Here is what he said to me though: “Your blade pierced his shoulder and I felt the pain as if it were my own, you couldn’t possibly understand what that’s like”.

He then began to threaten me with a knife.

Thing is, I can understand what that’s like because I Gared Tuttle (like most of Westeros) have experienced much pain and sorrow in my life, so I actually do know how he feels.

I told them I served as Lord Gregor’s squire and I named all the Forrester children. The guards were finally called off and the woman said she trusted me. I decided to ask if they could help Cotter as he was wounded. She said Cotter wouldn’t last long without their help and then dragged him away from us. I was a bit worried because they wouldn’t tell us where they were taking him. I stood up for Sylvi, again the guy didn’t trust me because I was travelling with a wildling. It didn’t matter though, the other woman did and said their names were Elsera and Josera Snow.

The more I ask about The North Grove, the more people speak in riddles… why do I never get straightforward answers when it comes to this place.

I told them why I came all the way here and informed them both that Lord Gregor had been murdered at the Twins months ago. They didn’t know this and I felt like I’d dropped my foot in it. They reacted badly to this piece of information (then again who didn’t). The comments they kept making about Lord Gregor’s death suddenly made me wonder if they were Lord Gregor’s bastard children but it wasn’t my place to ask especially as they didn’t seem to completely trust me yet.

The Wights are going to be here any second and yet they’ve had enough time to drag Sylvi away and tie her up. I told them I’d only help them fight if they released her, Josera said no and wandered off with his Polar Bear… luckily for us Elsera said yes. Unfortunately this meant we were going to be one warrior short for the battle as she refused to leave Sylvi on her own.

Based on Sylvi’s little speech, I’m now feeling a bit uneasy about the people we are with but I have to go with them to defeat these White Walkers first.

So I was correct, Lord Gregor was their father.

Why the seven hells is Elsera cutting her hand near a blue flame for?

I managed to survive the White Walker battle… I used a sword and a crossbow with an icy blue flame in it. During the fight I saved the lives of Josera and his Polar Bear. I think he’s warming to me a little, just doesn’t want to admit it.

So blood magic actually exists… that would explain why something felt odd about this place. Josera said that Elsera believes only her blood magic/warriors can protect the North Grove, however the more she uses it the more weak she becomes and she’s also losing control of it. Considering the wights are growing bolder by the day, this probably isn’t the best information to hear right now.

Despite this I told Josera that we can’t leave the North Grove but he said he didn’t want to stay here, he wanted to leave and avenge his father’s death… so we’ll have to discuss that more later.

Where the hell has Sylvi disappeared to, I hope she’s alright. I don’t like to break my promises.

Sylvi tried to ease Cotter’s suffering by giving him the Nightshade but they kicked her out before she could do it. So she asked if I would do it and I promised that I would.

Bloody hell, Cotter looks dreadful.

I’ve been given the sacred symbol of the power of the North Grove (whatever that means).

So my choices are cut his heart out for blood magic purposes or poisoning Cotter so his suffering ends…

In case you couldn’t tell I fed Cotter the Nightshade and he died without suffering and painlessly which is just as it should be… rest in peace old friend. After I lit the pyre, Sylvi ran off upset and I finally came to my decision. We are now marching south to Ironrath… a warg, a polar bear, a wildling and several warriors on our side, I’m just hoping it’ll be enough.


End file.
